Roy
by World's Forgotten Boy
Summary: Roy feels completely alone and has nowhere to turn so he turns to things that only get him in trouble. Aqualad is getting worried because he won't pick up the phone. The YJ team deals with missions and new relationships. Roy/Jade. KF/Superboy.
1. Getting By

He really didn't need them. Red Arrow thought this as Sportsmaster escaped once again. Sure, the fight had been a struggle and he was left alone once again but that didn't mean he had to call in the Junior Justice League.

Roy was still reminding himself of this when he got home. He felt stupid and angry for dwelling on it so long. Still, it seemed like only yesterday that Kid Flash and Robin were over at his apartment. They had acted liked best friends. The two of them really were…Roy was just there for the moment.

His place was messier than back then. It was really only a few months ago but somehow the general filth of the place had doubled. Roy cringed when he heard a crunch under his foot.

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly, kicking the broken needle out of the way. Thank goodness he hadn't taken his shoes off yet.

Roy headed into his bedroom to get a coat before leaving to meet a guy in the nearby park. He didn't need them, he thought again. He had new friends now.

-x-

"Things are almost boring around here without your constant drama," Artemis teased Wally.

"You're just jealous!" He stuck his tongue out immaturely, "I'd like to see you get a boyfriend half as hot as Supey."

She couldn't really say anything to that. She wondered how Superboy…Connor now- a name he decided on for himself as a sign of, as Artemis like to put it, not giving a shit about what others think- felt about half of their team finding him attractive.

The two boys had been dating for only a few months but before that, there was so much drama. It was ridiculous. Now everything was calm and they could actually focus on real problems. Like whatever it was that Lex Luthor was up to.

Wally jumped up and raced to the main entrance of Mount Justice. He was there before the recording could finish announcing the arrival of Superboy. The teen had spent the day with Superman who, thanks to Batman, had become a part of his life.

"Hey," Connor kissed him hello.

Behind them, Superman cleared his throat. He was okay with them dating but that didn't mean he was comfortable with standing awkwardly while they kissed. Wally blushed but Superboy just kissed him again.

"Connor!" the younger boy shoved him away jokingly, "Not in front of your dad!"

-x-

Kaldur tried calling Roy once again. They had been getting along more and more since that one day Roy got in over his head and asked for help. Then suddenly, it was as though Red Arrow fell off the face of the earth. Now he was being taunted by Sportsmaster and Cheshire in cryptic comments about Roy's whereabouts.

"Pick up, Roy." He muttered.

M'gann floated into the room, "What's going on Kaldur?"

Aqualad ended the call and turned his attention to her. He would worry about Roy later. Maybe he had decided not to be a part of them team at all, even unofficially. A few times working together didn't mean they were friends.

"Nothing." he smiled at M'gann.

Nothing except for certain villains making snide remarks about where Red Arrow is. They keep saying he has a whole new kind of company and his missions involve a lot of shooting. He won't answer his phone but surely it's nothing.

"Batman's here with a new mission for us." She said.

M'gann decided not to push for a more honest answer. Now wasn't really the time. She just hoped that whatever it was, it wouldn't cause as much drama as before. Maybe Batman would talk to him. He seemed to be good at forcing them to work out any personal issues.

"Another covert mission," Batman stated, "We need you to split into teams-one team to Happy Harbour and another to a harbour in Gotham. That one will be led by Robin since he knows the location."

"What is this about?" Kaldur asked.

"Dibs on Rob's team!" Wally interrupted, "And Conner's coming with us too!"

Batman glared at him, "No, you can't all be on the same team. We just need you to find out whether or not they're receiving shipments of the same drug."

"Artemis and Superboy should go with Robin." Kaldur suggested.

He figured that if they had to split up, it would be best if they weren't with people who might distract them. He was all for Connor and Wally's relationship but there had to be limits.

"Sounds good to me." Batman agreed which made the decision final.

Wally started to complain but stopped when he was bat-glared. They all tried to focus on the rest of the information they were given. Kaldur tried not to worry about whether Roy would show up or not. He was probably fine.

-x-

The phone was ringing but he didn't realize it. He was sitting in his newly cleaned apartment trying to count ceiling tiles. Well the apartment was kind of clean...he picked up the broken glass after getting back home. His night had gone by in a blur. Maybe there was a girl...or two. Maybe he had kicked ass.

Whatever happened, it was over. Roy woke up to half a dozen messages from Kaldur. He groaned, deleted them, and dragged himself up off the floor. It was only 3 in the afternoon...wait, when did he start thinking that sleeping that late wasn't a big deal?

His head was killing him though. He staggered to the washroom where there was some Tylenol in the medicine cabinet. Except when Roy opened the cabinet, there wasn't any there. He slammed it closed again.

Roy was pretty fucked up. He still had his phone in his hand-the screen was cracked. He tried to think of someone to call up. He needed something for his headache. A doctor would be a bad idea, of course. He didn't speak to Green Arrow at all since Artemis showed up and there's no way Kaldur would show up with a bottle of Tylenol and not question anything.

So instead he splashed water on his face and began the search for his shoes. He was still in civvies from the night before and figured he could go to the drug store. It wasn't a far walk from here. It was then that Roy felt the need to throw up. He couldn't even remember what he had the night before but apparently it was coming back up.

"Ugh, guess I'm staying here." he said to himself.

The bathroom floor was cold. It was nice. He started to fall asleep again. His eyes closed slowly. Roy almost laughed when he realized he was too tired to close his eyes but then felt sick. He rolled on his side and threw up again. He felt like he was dying.

His phone rang again.

-x-

"I think that was the first mission you guys had where you managed to stay covert," Black Canary was standing in front of the teen heroes who were all ready to start the day's training, "Congratulations."

They had discovered that the drugs being imported were two entirely different kinds. Neither of them even seemed that harmful. Both groups sent data back to Batman so he could check it out further. Neither had been caught snooping around either which almost seemed suspicious.

"Now that your fighting is improved, I figured we'd have a tournament. See which of you is the best fighter-just for fun." She continued on, "Okay, and to see where your weaknesses are."

"What?" Wally sped over to her side, "I...we can't fight Conner! He'll crush us!"

"I would not." Superboy frowned.

"Look, that's the point. What if you come across a villain just as strong as him? You'll have to know how to defeat him-use his strength against him." Black Canary wasn't going to give in, "And no going easy on anyone. I don't want you to hurt your opponent too badly but if I catch anyone letting a certain someone win..."

Robin nudged Superboy and giggled. Artemis rolled her eyes. This was going to be interesting to say the least.


	2. This is a Disaster

"Stop calling me! What the hell..." Roy barely had time to move the phone away before throwing up for the third time, "What do you want?"

"Drinks tonight but it sounds like you're not up to it."

Roy wasn't sure who it was. He was expecting Kaldur again but the voice was obviously female. She asked about drinks;maybe she was someone he hooked up with before. His mind was spinning too much to recognize her voice.

"Hello?" she was still on the phone, "Look, if you're not for it I can find someone else."

"Who is this?" Roy asked.

He didn't care if it seemed rude. It was difficult to be tactful while lying on a bathroom floor. Besides, it wasn't like any of those girls meant anything to him. He shoved his hair away from his face-when did it get so long?- as he waited for her answer.

She hung up.

Roy shrugged. He had slept with a few women lately. How many he wasn't quite sure because he was totally smashed during those situations. He figured he wouldn't even know the voice on the phone if he saw her- too bad though because she sounded attractive.

He pulled himself off the floor with surprisingly little effort. He was a superhero after all. He went to the shower and turned it on. At least he tried to turn it on. The water simply refused to come out. He thought back to earlier when he splashed water on his face. That was the sink. He tried it again.

Water poured through the tap like normal. He wondered how the shower had broken...maybe a pipe burst or it was just clogged? Either way, he wasn't going to be able to wash up. He splashed his face with cold water again and headed to the kitchen.

Grabbing a cup and a jar of instant coffee, he turned the kettle on to boil while he tried to decide his next move. As Red Arrow, he really shouldn't be slacking off so much. There was still crime in the world after all, more than the JLA and their play group could handle probably. He needed to get his act together.

Speedy would be with Green Arrow or Young Justice then, instead of throwing up in a dirty apartment bathroom. He would remember details from the night before with depth. Roy wasn't Speedy anymore though and he wasn't going back. He had promised himself on that day.

Red Arrow might have been fighting with assassins that night. He would patrol the city, look into a few government tips and maybe even work together with Aqualad. Even though he wasn't too friendly with Young Justice, he had a certain respect for their leader. He felt if he was in such a situation, Red Arrow would flee back to the water instead of babysitting. Leave that bit to Red Tornado.

Roy gulped down the cup of warm coffee. He hadn't waited for the water to boil. He went into the bedroom and changed his top, grabbed a backpack with his costume in it and headed out the door. He didn't even lock the apartment. Speedy would have, so would Red Arrow at the start, but they weren't hung over at four in the evening.

-x-

Kid Flash and Superboy were up first. Black Canary decided to have them fight first-maybe because KF had complained or maybe so they could just get it over with. Either way, both boys were reluctant to be the first to strike.

Kid Flash was playing it up all cocky. He stood with a grin on his face, posture taunting like his whole self was screaming 'Come at me,bro'. Superboy was hesitant though. He knew that his superhuman strength could really hurt KF but this training was necessary. Their teammates were cheering them on.

Suddenly a blur of yellow whipped towards Superboy. He was caught off guard as Kid Flash was suddenly behind him and then on his back. He wasn't sure where he was going with this so he decided to cover Superboy's eyes, at the same time trying to confuse him into falling.

Superboy was much stronger than Kid Flash though. Nobody was surprised when he grabbed KF's arms and flipped him over his head. The young speedster landed on his ass and let out a groan of disappointment. An automated voice announced Superboy as the winner.

"That so isn't fair!" the hurt 15-year-old complained, "He was created to kick ass!"

Superboy laughed and walked over. He picked up his boyfriend in his arms and started carrying him over to the side so M'gann and Artemis could take their turn. He set him down gently on the floor again.

"Hey!" Wally was blushing bright as his hair, "What's the-uhmph"

He was interrupted by Connor's lips pressed against his. The two kissed there on the floor, completely disregarding Black Canary's glare. The point of the exercise was to find your weaknesses and learn from them; not to kiss your opponent better.

"Since when did you become the King of PDA?" Wally asked.

"I'm making up for lost time." Connor kissed him again.

"Okay, break it up now. Save it for after training is over, okay?" Artemis wanted to take her turn in the tournament.

-x-

It was hot outside but Roy didn't push up the sleeves of his shirt. He was headed to Mount Justice and didn't want them to ask any questions about...his appearance. They would anyways seeing as they'd never seen the guy dirty, not shaved, and with shaggy hair. That wasn't too bad though as long as they didn't see the track marks on his arm.

It wasn't for their own good that he didn't want to expose them to it. He just didn't want them sending Batman or Green Arrow to check up on him. Roy didn't want questions that he couldn't answer or shocked expressions he couldn't face.

He waited outside-unsure of whether he really want to go in. Mostly he just needed to use their shower. Maybe Aqualad would sneak him in if he called. Roy figured he should call anyways to see if anyone was even there. Maybe they were all on one of their little missions.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He was in his Red Arrow costume now, still standing outside the mountain. Hopefully the phone wasn't dead. Roy was still unsure of his decision but he went to his contacts to find Kaldur's number. That was when he noticed a new contact on his list.

'JADE' – it was written in all capitals with no other information except the number. He didn't know anybody by that name. Roy shook his head. He never took numbers from girls. He never gave his to...Roy looked exasperated; running a hand threw red hair as he tried to remember last night. Anything from after the park.

"Why didn't I think of it before?" He muttered aloud, "Fucking hell, I gave my number to some random stranger and didn't even remember it."

This wouldn't be a big deal if it hadn't earlier been nothing. Roy couldn't remember anything and had given out personal information that he otherwise would've kept to himself. What else had he told this Jade? He dialled her number and swore when she didn't pick up.


	3. Smile

"Good work everyone!" Black Canary smiled at the teenagers who were pretty worn out from the tournament, "Some of you need more work in certain areas so we'll focus on that during training sessions."

Wally frowned as Robin nudged him. The thirteen-year-old couldn't wait to start bragging. He had won the tournament and Kid Flash came in last place.

"You were trained by Batman though!" Wally tried to defend his loss.

"Everyone else beat you too!" Robin giggled, teasing his best friend.

Aqualad watched this exchange with a smile. He walked over to them to congratulate Robin on his job well done. It wasn't every day that someone won a tournament after all.

"Congratulations Robin," he shook hands with the younger boy, "Maybe it's getting near to the time I step down as leader of this team."

"Not yet Kaldur!" Robin laughed, "You're still definitely this team's leader and will be for awhile. Now, I'm supposed to meet Bats in Gotham to help outfiltrate some bad guys so see ya!"

Next thing the boys knew, Robin had disappeared. They had no idea he managed to do that but considering he was Batman's ward it wasn't surprising.

Kaldur's phone rang; filling the room with the sound of the Kimmunicator ringtone. Wally, who was sitting with Connor nearby, burst out laughing. He remembered that Robin had changed the ringtone about a week ago to play when Roy called. Too bad the boy wonder wasn't there to witness his prank.

"Hello?" professional as ever, Kaldur answered the phone without even a smile.

"It's Red Arrow. I'm outside. Could you come out here….alone?" Roy's voice responded on the other end.

"Yeah, sure." Kaldur hung up the phone before turning to Wally, "What is so funny about that particular ringtone anyways? I'm not familiar with the tune."

"I've never heard it before either!" Superboy was glad he wasn't the only one who hadn't heard it.

"Seriously?" Wally noticed his boyfriend's offended expression, "Sorry, I always forget you guys are uh, not from here. Megan probably doesn't know it either. It's from a cartoon."

"Aren't you a bit old to watch cartoons?" Kaldur asked.

"Hey! It was on when I was younger and it was about a hot cheerleader who kicked ass!" Wally defended, "What did Red Arrow want anyways?"

"I'm supposed to meet him outside-alone." he said.

"He's outside? We haven't seen him in forever and now he shows up and only wants to talk to you?" Wally complained.

Kaldur tried to think of an answer that would sound reasonable to Wally. Too bad there wasn't a scientific explanation. He just hoped Kid Flash wouldn't run outside and make Roy change his mind about coming.

"Wally, I want to watch that cartoon you were talking about." Connor tugged his arm gently, pulling him away before he could dash outside.

"Alright!" Wally started to run off and get ready but then caught himself, "I mean, if you want to and everything-it's a date."

Wally took Connor's hand and started walking nonchalantly out of the room. Kaldur shot Superboy a thankful smile. What was it with those two and watching Disney cartoons? He shook his head.

-x-

Red Arrow was pacing back and forth outside Mount Justice. He wondered what was taking Kaldur so long to come outside. Maybe he was just ignoring him as payback for all the missed calls. That wasn't really like him though. He was probably just trying to sneak out without anyone noticing.

When Kaldur finally appeared outside, Roy was anxious as hell. He thought maybe he had made a mistake in coming to him. What would he think about everything going on; how much was Roy really willing to tell him?

"Red Arrow...wow." Even Aqualad couldn't hide his surprise when he saw his old friend standing in front of him. He looked thinner for one-still more muscular than your average 18 year old- and paler. His red hair had grown out into a shaggy mess on his head. He was starting to grow a beard too which made him look older.

"What took you so long?" Roy snapped.

"Kid Flash...Superboy's distracting him." Kaldur shook his head, "You're a mess. What happened?"

"How nice." he responded sarcastically, "My shower's broken that's all."

Kaldur was clearly not convinced, "And your razor, scissors, refrigerator...but apparently not you sunscreen."

Red Arrow's eyes narrowed behind his mask. He hadn't come there to hear jokes about his appearance. If he wanted that reaction he would've called Kid Flash or Robin to meet him outside. Kaldur did look concerned though.

"Can I use your shower or what?" Roy gestured towards the entrance, "Sneak me in and I'll be out of here in no time."

He stood there, trying not to sound desperate. He noticed that Aqualad looked unsure. He was still taking in Red Arrow's new appearance; his eyes settled on the jacket he had thrown on over his costume before getting there.

"Roy, talk to me, what's been going on?" he stepped forward, "Whatever it is, you can tell me. You can trust me."

The archer glared at the ground. He couldn't tell him. Kaldur didn't need to know what was going on; he wasn't his leader. Red Arrow was solo now. He didn't need anyone looking out for him and yet, he was still standing at the door waiting to be let in for a shower.

"Look, I know you were set on going solo but maybe you need help." he said.

"I don't need anyone's help!" Roy snapped, "Can I use your fucking shower or what?"

Kaldur nodded. He turned towards the entrance and gestured for Roy to follow. Maybe it was best to let Roy clean up before confronting him anymore. The fact that he showed up there at all was progress considering the weeks where nobody could contact him.

"Wally's pretty upset you don't want to see the rest of them," he said before Roy started towards the washroom, "You should at least say hello before you leave."

-x-

It wasn't every day that Jade Nguyen got a night off and then suddenly she had two in a row. She decided to do something that she normally wouldn't do-something that a certain co-worker of hers would disapprove of.

The bar was kind of a dive. Dark, dingy, and smoke-filled despite the various half-destroyed 'no smoking' signs; the place was perfect to just blend into. Not that anyone would recognize her anyways.

"That guy over there," The bartender pointed to the beer he'd just placed in front of her and then to a red-haired guy who was definitely checking her out, "He's pretty fucked up but I figured I'd let him buy you a drink before we kick him out."

She looked from the bartender to the other guy and then took a sip of the drink. The guy who bought her the drink came over and sat down. He was tall, muscular, but somehow didn't look old enough to buy drinks. Even with the start of a beard growing on his face.

"Hey," the mystery guy smiled, "Can I join you?"

Jade smiled. His words were more than a bit slurred and the bartender was still keeping an eye on him. Still, the kid looked harmless. He had a wide grin on his face unlike anything she'd seen; though she never really spent time with happy drunk people.

"You look familiar." she said.

"Like your dead girlfriend?" he responded, still grinning.

She didn't get it but laughed anyways. There was just something about him. He really did look familiar though-well everything but that smile and those eyes. He had really intense eyes.

"I'm Jade." She extended her hand which he clumsily shook.

"Nice to meet you," he winked, "My name is Roy."

They continued to flirt and talk until Roy's imitation of an unnamed friend caused him to knock over a table. That was the final straw for the bartender who sternly asked him to leave. Jade followed him out the door.

"You're cute." Jade said, pushing him gently against the wall outside, "You didn't buy that drink for nothing right?"

It wasn't something she normally did but wasn't this her night off? Beside, the guy probably wouldn't remember her in the morning so it wasn't like she'd have to break his heart. There was no room in her profession for romance.

-x-

"Okay it's only been a few episodes and I can already tell that Kim ends up with Ron." Superboy observed.

They were still watching Kim Possible on a small television in Superboy's room. Wally was determined to show him how truly awesome the cartoon was. Connor on the other hand was just trying to distract his boyfriend from Kaldur's visitor. He didn't really know Roy but had a feeling that if he only wanted to see Aqualad, he would be really upset seeing anyone else.

"When I was a kid I never thought Stoppable had a chance!" Wally said, "I mean, look at him!"

Superboy laughed, "You really aren't one for relationships that are against the odds are you?"

"Needless to say, I think you changed my perspective on matters of the heart." Wally sat up on the bed and moved over, leaning into his boyfriend and winked.

Superboy kissed the top of Wally's head. Suddenly they both her a gagging noise from the doorway. Artemis was standing there looking unimpressed with the two of them.

"Wally, you are such a cliche!" She said, "If you two are through reliving...or in the case of Connor, making up for...your childhoods, Red Arrow has decided to grace us all with his presence."

She walked away without another word.

"What's up with her?" Wally hit pause on the DVD.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Superboy frowned.

The two boys made their way to the main hall where they assumed Roy and the others would be. Whatever was bothering Artemis would have to wait. Wally was visibly resisting the urge to rush ahead and see his friend.

"You can go ahead," Superboy noticed how anxious he was, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks, Supey!" He kissed him on the lips, "See, this is why I love you."

Connor laughed as Kid Flash dashed down the hallway. He never tired of hearing those words.


	4. Arrow Always Points

Roy stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist. The hot water had stung his arms but it felt so good to wash off all the dirt. He ran a hand through his auburn hair and then pulled his uniform on. Then he put his jacket over top again. At least Mount Justice had air conditioning.

He had been thinking before that he would just sneak out again without a word. There was really no reason for him to stick around now that he was cleaned up. He placed his mask over his eyes and walked out of the washroom.

Artemis was nearly knocked to the ground when Roy opened the door. She backed up and rolled her eyes when she saw him standing there.

"Using our shower now?" She asked, "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"I don't appreciate your stupid remarks," Roy pushed passed her, "I'm here to visit my friends not to argue with liars."

He cursed under his breath as he walked away. Now he had to visit with Young Justice. He figured he could dodge any questions they had and just play it off like he was really busy fighting crime lately. For all he knew, Wally and Robin were both gone and only Kaldur would bother him.

He couldn't stand Artemis. Green Arrow had picked her up from who knows where to replace him. Of course, not all of the team welcomed her with open arms. He happened to know Kid Flash couldn't stand her either. Roy didn't understand why Green Arrow would lie about having a niece though.

-x-

With Jade's arms around his shoulders and her lips on his own, Roy kicked open the motel room door. It wasn't exactly the classiest place but it was better than an alleyway. Besides, neither person wanted to bring the other back home.

Roy had his hands on her waist before moving them up and pulling off her shirt. It was black and translucent and then it was on the floor. Her dark hair was flipped over her face and Roy pushed it back before take off his own shirt.

He was suddenly very aware of her eyes on his arms. He smiled at her with that wide smile he had on his face most of the night. It didn't really matter to him what she thought anyways. He flexed his arm muscles and winked.

"Cute." Jade walked over to him, "But I've seen bigger."

Roy scowled like a mocked child. He reached for the button of her jeans while at the same time kissing her neck. He decided to put his arms to good use and help her out of her pants. They kissed again and she pushed him onto the bed. It's weak frame shifted under their weight.

"Think they'll charge us if we break the bed?" Roy joked.

-x-

"Roy!" Wally exclaimed as he rushed into the room, "What are you...woah!"

Red Arrow was standing there with Aqualad, Miss Martian and Artemis. It was definitely him but he looked so different. Wally backed up and crashed into Superboy who had just joined them.

"Nice to see you too, KF." Red Arrow laughed but it sounded forced, "Where's Rob?"

"He's in Gotham with Batman." Kaldur told him, "He left just before you got here."

Everyone was just standing there awkwardly. Both archers looked like they'd rather be anywhere else. Wally and Connor were staring at Roy with shock and suspicion. It was M'gann who tried to break the silence.

"It was nice of you to visit us, Roy." she tried, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thanks, I just came to say hello to everyone," he looked over at Aqualad, "And to talk to Kaldur about something."

"Why just Kaldur?" Wally stepped forward again, "What about the rest of us? First you ditch our team and then we don't hear from you in weeks and now you can't even stay for dinner?"

"Look, I don't want to play house in your little clubhouse okay?" Roy snapped at him, "I shouldn't have even come here."

Wally was hurt.

"Get out! Artemis is a better archer anyways! We have no room for you anymore! You're such a fucking loser. I hate you." he yelled in his face and pushed him towards the door.

In his head a voice told him to calm down. It was M'gann. Superboy grabbed him and pulled him into a hug as everyone else just stared. Then Artemis began to clap. She seemed very entertained by the whole ordeal.

Roy shook his head and turned towards the exit. The security system announced his departure and then that of Aqualad's who followed him out.

"Glad that's over!" Artemis said.

Connor and Megan were left to comfort Wally. They hadn't seen him so upset since before he started dating Connor. Neither knew Roy very well but they couldn't believe he would come to Mount Justice and act like that. Wally had missed his old friend and Roy didn't even care.

"It'll be okay, Wally,"Megan tried to reassure him.

-x-

"What is your problem?" Kaldur asked him once they were outside.

"My problem is your team keeps trying to get into my life." Red Arrow replied, "What part of 'solo' do they not understand?"

Aqualad shook his head, "Just because you work alone doesn't mean you have to be alone."

He had hoped that Roy coming to him would be the start of a new chapter in their friendship. It didn't matter if Red Arrow wasn't on the team but it would've been nice if they were all friends again.

"Apparently I'm less alone than I thought," Roy said, "I think I might have a girlfriend."

Kaldur couldn't help but grin at him despite everything that happened that day. That must have been what Roy wanted to talk to him about. It was probably also the reason he was so desperate to shower.

"So you have a date tonight?" he asked.

"No! I met some girl and I don't even remember her." Roy groaned, "But she has my number and I have hers and she called me today. I don't give girls my number, Kaldur, not even if they're insanely hot."

"I'm not sure that makes her your girlfriend," Kaldur tried to wrap his head around Roy's explanation, "Why is it such a big deal though?"

Roy tugged the sleeve of his jacket down and then ran his hand through his hair, "I don't remember giving her my number and when she called I wasn't freaked out. I don't remember anything about last night including who I talked to and what I said."

"Oh." Aqualad finally understood. He was afraid he might have told some stranger his secret identity. This was serious. It also begged the question of where Roy met girls and why he didn't remember them the next morning...was that what the assassins meant when they mentioned his 'new friends?'

"Exactly." Roy sighed, "She might know where I live, that I'm Red Arrow, where both Young Justice and Justice League HQ is, or none of those things. How will I ever know? I can't exactly ask."

Kaldur understood the dilemma. It might be different if Roy actually knew the girl. Maybe they could get her memory erased somehow. Surely Batman had the technology but how could they get her to agree? Then there was the chance she'd already told somebody else their secrets.

"It's getting late." Aqualad observed, "If you want to, you can stay here and we'll contact Batman tomorrow."

"It's only just getting dark out Kaldur," Roy laughed, "You've been hanging around kids too much; and I don't want to contact Batman at all. Just help me track her down- I have her first name and number. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With that, Roy left Aqualad alone outside of Mount Justice. Kaldur shook his head as he watched his friend leave. With any luck he would keep coming back but it was still a sad sight. The guy looked lost. Kaldur was feeling that way too with all the unanswered questions. He wiped his brow before heading inside and wondering why Red Arrow needed a jacket in this heat.

-x-

Artemis was glad that Roy had left. She was also happy that Wally had actually stood up to him. Maybe her opinion was biased but she was certain nobody should be allowed to be such an ass. Even if it was mostly towards Kid Mouth.

The problem was that Red Arrow didn't trust her and despite everything, he had influence over some of their team. Robin, Wally, and Kaldur all knew him and had wanted him on the team instead of her. That was, until he insulted Kid Flash by not wanting to talk to him. Right now Connor and Megan were probably still comforting the guy.

Maybe Red Arrow was just jealous of her relationship with the team. No, it was more likely mentor envy. Artemis laughed at that. He was the one who left and she was Green Arrow's sidekick now. It didn't matter whether she was his niece or not; that was simply none of Roy's business.

"Artemis?" Megan approached her cautiously, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How's Wally?" Artemis actually sounded concerned.

"He's fine now too." Megan blushed, "I left when he and Connor started kissing."

The girls looked at each other and both burst out laughing. Neither had any idea why. It just felt nice. Artemis was thinking about how much she hated Roy. M'gann was trying hard not to wish Superboy was straight.

"I'm going to get dinner ready." Megan said, "If Wally isn't raiding the kitchen for comfort food."

They laughed again and she left. Artemis felt sorry for her. She was in a strange planet and the only person who seemed to accept her completely was the guy she had a crush on and he just happened to be gay. Poor girl couldn't catch a break.

-x-

It was hard to believe but Jade looked even better without clothes on. Roy checked her out while pulling on his own clothes. She was definitely the hottest girl he'd ever been with but he wasn't sticking around in this crappy motel room. Of course he conveniently forgot the state of his own apartment.

"So, do I get to see you again?" Jade asked in spite of herself.

Roy smiled and held her close. Her chest was pressed against his and he was certain he could hear her heart beating fast. If there was anyone that he wanted to see again, she was it. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking but he was himself with her. He felt like Roy.

"I'll give you my number if you give me yours." He offered her his phone.

Jade took it and entered her number. She kissed him gently, hands at his belt. He kissed back, tongue exploring the now familiar mouth. He had no intentions of calling her back but in a few minutes when they were both dressed, he gave Jade his number too.

"So what do you do for a living anyways?" she asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I work for the government, you?" Roy told her.

"I work too much." Jade said cryptically, "No time for anything else."

Roy tried to figure out what she did based on that statement alone and failed. He briefly made note that whatever it was, it must involve athletic activity. Jade didn't really seem like the all work, no play kind of girl. Not at first glance anyways.

"I guess you should call me on your next day off then." Roy offered when she didn't say anything else about her job.

Jade smiled in agreement. She gathered herself and headed towards the door. Roy watched her with amazement. He felt so great that night; so far from his real world problems and crazy occupation. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Thanks for the drink!" She left him standing alone in the motel room.

-x-

"So are you going to tell me why you let Red Arrow get to you?" Connor brushed Wally's hair out of his face.

"It's not like we were best friends or anything like Rob and I." Wally said, his tears still drying on his face, "We did know each other before Young Justice though and he really helped me when I was trying to figure thing out with...you."

Superboy smiled, remembering when Wally had first admitted to liking him back. Since then, Kid Flash had told the story of his visit to Roy's apartment, how Robin had shown up, and the moment he came out of his denial. It was a great tale but Wally and Roy hadn't seen each other since.

"I just thought he was my friend; our friend," he continued, "All he's done since the beginning is belittle Young Justice and treat us like five-year-old kids! The only person he had any respect for was Aqualad."

"I'm sorry." Connor gave him a hug, "Do you want me to beat him up?"

"As much as I'd love to see that..." Wally laughed.


	5. Answers

AN: Chapter 4 'Arrow Always Points' has been added onto. You might want to go reread the ending of it.

The next morning Roy headed over to Mount Justice. He felt better that day in the sense that he didn't wake up on the floor. On the other hand, he was now more on edge. With everything he couldn't remember he was feeling very paranoid.

He glanced over his shoulder every few seconds, even as he entered Young Justice's headquarters. Aqualad greeted him quietly even though security had already announced his arrival. The others were still really upset with him. He figured they were just too immature to deal with it.

"Roy?" Kaldur asked as he looked at the paper Red Arrow had handed him, "Have you remembered anything else about her?"

"No!" he answered quickly. Even as he protested the fog briefly lifted over his mind. A flash of a dark-haired woman in a dark room. "She has dark hair."

Aqualad started to search for the number. Roy was still constantly looking over his shoulder. He wore his jacket over his costume once again; occasionally tugging on the sleeves. Kaldur couldn't ignore his friend's anxiety.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Roy snapped, "Haven't you found her yet?"

"I think I've almost got it." Kaldur said, "This would be easier if Robin was helping. Roy, I'm serious though. Do you even realize how on edge you are?"

"Don't you understand that my identity and others are at stake here?" Another tug at his sleeve and a glance over his shoulder.

"You can't be developing nervous habits because you gave a girl your number. What will you do when you find her anyways?" Kaldur tried to remain calm; luckily he had practice while dealing with Superboy in the past.

"Jade Nguyen?" For once Roy was looking over someone other than his own shoulder.

"Who's that?" At the wrong moment apparently. Artemis had entered the room without either guy noticing. She stood looking unimpressed at the computer screen where a picture of Roy's mystery girl was displayed.

"Nobody!" Roy spun around, "Why are you even here?"

Artemis took that opportunity to get right in the other archer's face, "What? Is she your girlfriend? Is this 'adult guy time' or something? You two have been down here just gawking at pictures all day while the rest of us were training."

"Artemis, back down. You don't understand." Kaldur said.

"I understand that Speedy over here is an ass and we, the actual members of the team, have a mission from Batman now." She walked back towards the room's exit but paused before leaving, "Speedy, take that jacket off. Your paranoia's showing."

Roy glared after her but Kaldur was too busy trying to figure out Artemis's cryptic comment. So often lately, he'd heard hints about Roy's life; things he didn't dare tell the team. Until now they had all been spoken by villains. Why did Artemis say anything? It was possible that she just hated Roy that much. More likely that she had figured out on her own the other archer's problem.

"Kaldur!" Roy snapped, "As team leader you probably shouldn't be late for a new mission. I'll print out this information and be on my way."

"No, they can wait, Roy I...we're worried about you." Kaldur spoke carefully.

"I didn't come here to be lectured. I'm not one of your little team mates." Roy leaned over and hit the computer's print button.

"You've just tugged on your sleeve again." Kaldur observed, "You don't have to be on our team for me to be worried. You really upset everyone yesterday. I keep hearing things..."

"What have you heard?" Roy glanced up from the papers he held, still hot off the printer, "I didn't know Aqualad had those kind of connections."

"I'm more interested in your connections at the moment." Kaldur said, "Your attachment to that jacket concerns me more than any possible situation with this Jade person you want to track down."

"Personally, I'm interested in both."

-x-

"Where's Aqualad?" Batman asked.

Artemis shrugged, "I told him you were here with a new mission. He was with Roy."

"Red Arrow is here?" His eyes narrowed as he noticed Young Justice visibly cringe at the mention of their old friend, "Aqualad is late and as team leader, that is unacceptable. Stay put and I'll go talk to him."

"Man, Kaldur and Roy are gonna get bat-lectured and we miss out?" Kid Flash groaned.

Batman paused in the shadows of the hall. He listened for a response before moving forward.

"He said to 'stay put'! It's just like that day at the hall!" Robin exclaimed, "So we stay here, tapped into Mount Justice's security cameras located in the room they are, and watch as justice is served to Roy!"

A clapping noise, nearly unmistakable as the sound of a Robin and Kid Flash high-five. Amused laughter from Artemis followed by gasps of protest from Miss Martian. This would not be a repeat of Independence Day; the teenagers would stay put exactly as he meant them to. Batman continued on his way without a sound.

He entered the room. The door was open and the lights were all on. Red Arrow had his eyes on a piece of paper. The printer was on so that was probably just printed. Aqualad was telling the archer that his team could wait. Batman made a note to remind himself to speak to the young leader. So this was where his priorities lied, but why?

Quickly, the security cameras were disabled. Batman silently listened to the teenagers conversation. They were both so wrapped up they still didn't notice him. Frowning, he finally spoke.

"Batman, I'm sorry." Aqualad bowed his head, "We didn't hear you come in."

"I shouldn't have had to. We were waiting for you." he turned his head towards the other 18 year old in the room, "What's so important that you require assistance from the very team you refused to be a part of, Red Arrow?"

"I don't need your help." Red Arrow seemed slightly nervous despite his words.

Batman was certain that he wouldn't talk. Aqualad seemed genuinely sorry that he'd neglected his team and perhaps had come to the same conclusion about Red Arrow's stubborn attitude. Now he stood waiting for the consequences.

"The jacket." Batman held out a costumed hand, "And the information about this girl. Jade?"

Red Arrow crossed his arms defiantly, paper crumbled tight in his grip.

-x-

"Fuck you!" Roy cursed.

Batman death-glared the archer. Roy turned to Kaldur who looked on with shock.

"Fuck you too! I should have never come here. You have no right to tell me what to do. You don't actually care about me! You just want to keep up the image of your precious league! Fuck you!"

Roy's anger resounded through the room. He was crying now, some unknown part of him snapped perhaps beyond repair. He raised a hand to his forehead. Sweat. His arms shook; not with rage but some strange sort of cold. He only knew one reason for this feeling.

"Roy, are you okay?" Kaldur stepped forward to steady his swaying friend.

The naked image of Jade Nguyen burned in Roy's mind.

"This is serious." Batman sounded distant, "He needs immediate medical attention."

Jade. Sex. Drinks. Bar. Park. Drugs. Apartment. The phone was ringing. All in Roy's head the images spun around. In present time, Roy's cellphone was ringing. He reached for it but fell semi-conscious against Kaldur instead.

"Roy!"

Kaldur was calling him.

"Roy!"

Jade was calling him. Or was it Oliver?

"Roy!"

He answered only to sleep.


	6. We Still Care

"Batman cut the security cameras." Robin groaned, "I don't know which is worse: that we can't watch it or that he doesn't want us to that badly."

"Rob, can't you hack them back on or something?" Wally asked.

"Of course I can!" Robin exclaimed with mock hurt, "Who do you think I am?"

"We can't spy on them!" Megan was hovering over the boy's shoulders.

"Oh come on! Tell me that you don't want to see Roy get his ass kicked!" Wally said.

"I really don't." Megan replied.

Robin just shook his head at the arguing friends. It didn't matter what either of them wanted; if he turned the cameras back on, Batman would kill him. Whatever Roy and Kaldur were going through, they would just have to miss it.

-x-

Batman carried Roy out of the room and down the hall. Kaldur followed behind him quickly. They needed to get to the medical room right away. The mission would just have a wait a few minutes more.

"Pull his jacket off, keep an eye on his breathing and if he starts to shake violently, hold him down." Batman instructed after placing the archer onto a hospital bed.

Kaldur nodded in understanding. Batman placed a cool cloth over Roy's forehead and soundlessly left the room. He needed to contact Green Arrow; despite their recent differences, Roy needed his mentor now more than ever.

Red Arrow was still breathing by the time his jacket was removed. It was Kaldur's breath that caught in his throat and for a minute, he thought he would pass out along with his friend.

He wasn't completely naïve about drug abuse but, like many others in the world, he never thought it would happen to him or anybody he knew. The track marks on Roy's arms shocked him. Some seemed only a few days old though Kaldur couldn't be sure.

The Atlantean teen wiped the sweat off his friend's face and turned to rinse the cloth batman had left. Normally, he felt like an equal to Red Arrow despite their age difference and the insistence that Kaldur was only the leader of the 'Junior Justice League'. Now Roy looked infinitely older; aged how only the damned seem to age. What had brought him to this point?

Independence Day had meant much more to Roy Harper than any of the other sidekicks. Maybe his anger, his feelings of being betrayed, had been the catalyst. The name and costume change might've well been their first clue into the trouble yet to come.

Roy's hair, washed only the day before, was now drenched in slowly drying sweat. Kaldur held his arms down when he began to shake, tossing and turning on the hospital bed. Finally, he fell into what was more of a deep sleep than actual unconsciousness. He breathing steadied but he didn't open his eyes. Instead he turned his head away from Kaldur who sat down to wait for Batman's return.

-x-

"Green Arrow, we need to talk." Oliver's eyes widened at the sight of the Dark Knight standing in his apartment.

"Uhm, this isn't the best time." He admitted, stepping to the side to reveal Dinah, Black Canary, standing behind him.

"Hello, Batman." Dinah frowned at the sight of him but in concern, not disappointment, "What's going on?"

Her mind instantly went to Young Justice. Was somebody injured? Did somebody leave the team? Had Connor and Wally broken up? These questions and more raced through her mind in the seconds it took her to realize it was Green Arrow who Batman wanted to talk to. It must be about Artemis, she thought.

Oliver on the other hand was trying to figure out exactly what he did wrong this time. The last time he got bat-lectured was when Roy let slip that he knew where the league's real HQ was. Whatever it was, he hoped it didn't take too long. He had been looking forward to this date too much to have it ruined.

"It's about Roy." Batman told them, "He might be in a lot of trouble. He fainted at Mount Justice after yelling at me. Aqualad is there taking care of him but he needs you."

"You couldn't have just called?" Oliver asked, "What sort of trouble is he in exactly?"

Batman looked from Green Arrow to Black Canary and back, "You need to come and see him. As his mentor you need to put aside your differences and help him. I'm sure Dinah will have no trouble postponing your date."

"Ollie?" Dinah turned to her date, "Batman's right. Roy needs you. I'll tag along too; make sure the team is alright."

The three heroes left the apartment and headed to Mount Justice. Dinah and Oliver changed into their costumes first. Green Arrow couldn't help check out Black Canary when she stepped out of the bedroom where she'd changed.

Batman impatiently ushered them inside once they were at the mountain. Robin and the others, except for Kaldur, were waiting inside the front door. Green Arrow scanned the room for Roy who was also nowhere to be found.

It wasn't Batman's persistence that something was wrong that made Green Arrow start worrying. The bat was known to take things too seriously. No, it was the confused and concerned faces of the teenagers standing in front of him. They were all frantically asking Batman what was wrong with Roy.

-x-

Kaldur stood up quickly when Batman and Green Arrow entered the room. Roy was still sleeping; still breathing. He didn't even stir when Green Arrow rushed to his side and put a hand on his face.

"Black Canary is with the rest of the team." Batman said, "You may join them."

"With all due respect, I would like to stay here and make sure Roy is really okay." Kaldur requested.

"I think your team needs you now." Batman told him, "They need to know what's going on and as their leader; you should be the one to let them know and help them understand."

Kaldur turned to leave. Batman was right. He hadn't been paying attention to the team or how everything must be affecting them. He was too focused on trying to solve Roy's problems with this Jade girl. Suddenly, out in the hall now, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't like to leave him like this but he seems okay and Batman is in there." Green Arrow's voice; Kaldur spun around.

"I am glad you came to see him. He needs you." He smiled at his friend's mentor.

"Hm. Well, I'd like to thank you for…everything." Green Arrow said, "If you hadn't been there for him, he might be a lot worse off."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Kaldur asked, "And what about Jade?"

"Jade?" Green Arrow's expression showed he clearly didn't know who that was.

"He came here asking my help in finding out whom a girl he…uh, slept with…was." Kaldur told him, "He only knew her first name but he was worried he might've told her more about him than he should have. He said he could not remember anything from that night. Now I see why."


End file.
